Edgar Allan Poe
thumb|Selo Edgar A. PoeEdgar Allan Poe (nascido Edgar Poe; Boston, 19 de Janeiro de 1809 - Baltimore, 7 de Outubro de 1849) foi um autor, poeta, editor e crítico literário americano, fez parte do movimento romântico americano. Conhecido por suas histórias que envolvem o mistério e o macabro, Poe foi um dos primeiros escritores americanos de contos sendo considerado o inventor do gênero ficção policial, também recebendo crédito por contribuição ao emergente gênero de ficção científica. Ele foi o primeiro escritor americano conhecido a tentar ganhar a vida através da escrita por si só, resultando em uma vida e carreira financeiramente difícil. Ele nasceu como Edgar Poe, em Boston, Massachusetts; quando jovem, ficou órfão de mãe, que morreu pouco depois de seu pai abandonar a família. Poe foi acolhido por Francis Allan e o seu marido John Allan, de Richmond, Virginia, mas nunca foi formalmente adotado. Ele freqüentou a Universidade da Virgínia por um semestre, passando a maior parte do tempo entre bebidas e mulheres. Nesse período, teve uma séria discussão com seu pai adotivo e fugiu de casa para se alistar nas forças armadas, onde serviu durante dois anos antes de ser dispensado, depois de falhar como cadete em West Point, deixou a sua família adotiva. Sua carreira começou humildemente com a publicação de uma coleção anônima de poemas, Tamerlane and Other Poems (1827). Poe mudou seu foco para a prosa e passou os próximos anos trabalhando para revistas e jornais, tornando-se conhecido por seu próprio estilo de crítica literária. Seu trabalho o obrigou a se mudar para diversas cidades, incluindo Baltimore, Filadélfia e Nova York. Em Baltimore, em 1835, casou-se com Virginia Clemm, sua prima de 13 anos de idade. Em Janeiro de 1845, Poe publicou seu poema The Raven, foi um sucesso instantâneo. Sua esposa morreu de tuberculose dois anos após a publicação. Ele começou a planejar a criação de seu próprio jornal, The Penn (posteriormente renomeado para The Stylus), porém morreu antes que pudesse ser produzido. Em 7 de Outubro de 1849, aos 40 anos, Poe morreu em Baltimore; a causa de sua morte é desconhecida e foi por diversas vezes atribuída ao álcool, congestão cerebral, cólera, drogas, doenças do coração, raiva, suicídio, tuberculose entre outros agentes. Poe e suas obras influenciaram a literatura nos Estados Unidos e ao redor do mundo, bem como em campos especializados, tais como a cosmologia e a criptografia. Poe e seu trabalho aparecem ao longo da cultura popular na literatura, música, filmes e televisão. Várias de suas casas são dedicadas como museus atualmente. História Edgar Allan Poe nasceu no seio de uma família escocesa-irlandesa, filho do ator David Poe Jr., que abandonou a família em 1810, e da atriz Elizabeth Arnold Hopkins Poe, que morreu após o nascimento de Rosalie, a irmã mais nova de Poe. em 1811. Depois da morte da mãe, Poe foi acolhido por Francis Allan e o seu marido John Allan, um mercador de tabaco bem sucedido de Richmond, que nunca o adotou legalmente, mas lhe deu o seu sobrenome (muitas vezes erroneamente escrito "Allen"). Esta placa marca o local aproximado6 onde Edgar Poe nasceu, Boston, Massachusetts. Depois de frequentar a escola de Misses Duborg em Londres, e a Manor School em Stoke Newington, Poe regressou com a família Allan a Richmond em 1820, e registrou-se na Universidade da Virgínia, em 1826, que viria a frequentar durante um ano apenas. Desta viria a ser expulso graças ao seu estilo aventureiro e boêmio. Retrato de Elizabeth Arnold Hopkins Poe, a mãe de Edgar Allan Poe Na sequência de desentendimentos com o seu padrasto, relacionados com as dívidas de jogo, Poe alistou-se nas forças armadas, sob o nome Edgar A. Perry, em 1827. Nesse mesmo ano, Poe publicou o seu primeiro livro, Tamerlane and Other Poems. Depois de dois anos de serviço militar, acabaria por ser dispensado. Em 1829, a sua madrasta faleceu, ele publicou o seu segundo livro, Al Aaraf, e reconciliou-se com o seu padrasto, que o auxiliou a entrar na Academia Militar de West Point. Em virtude da sua, supostamente propositada, desobediência a ordens, ele acabou por ser expulso desta academia, em 1831, fato pelo qual o seu padrasto o repudiou até a sua morte, em 1834. Poe mudou-se, em seguida, para Baltimore, para a casa da sua tia viúva, Maria Clemm, e da sua filha, Virgínia Clemm. Durante esta época, Poe usou a escrita de ficção como meio de subsistência e, no final de 1835, tornou-se editor do jornal Southern Literary Messenger em Richmond, tendo trabalhado nesta posição até 1837. Neste intervalo de tempo, Poe acabaria por casar, em segredo, com a sua prima Virgínia, de treze anos, em 1836. Em 1837, Poe mudou-se para Nova Iorque, onde passaria quinze meses aparentemente improdutivos, antes de se mudar para Filadélfia, e pouco depois publicar The Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym. No verão de 1839, tornou-se editor assistente da Burton's Gentleman's Magazine, onde publicou um grande número de artigos, histórias e críticas. Nesse mesmo ano, foi publicada, em dois volumes, a sua colecção Tales of the Grotesque and Arabesque (traduzido para o francês por Baudelaire como "Histoires Extraordinaires" e para o português como Histórias Extraordinárias), que, apesar do insucesso financeiro, é apontada como um marco da literatura norte-americana. Durante este período, Virgínia Clemm soube sofrer de tuberculose, que a tornaria inválida e acabaria por levá-la à morte. A doença da mulher acabou por levar Poe ao consumo excessivo de álcool e, algum tempo depois, este deixou a Burton's Gentleman's Magazine para procurar um novo emprego. Regressou a Nova Iorque, onde trabalhou brevemente no Evening Mirror, antes de se tornar editor do Broadway Journal. No início de 1845, foi publicado, no jornal Evening Mirror, o seu popular poema The Raven (em português "O Corvo"). Em 1846, o Broadway Journal faliu, e Poe mudou-se para uma casa no Bronx, hoje conhecida como Poe Cottage e aberta ao público, onde Virgínia morreu no ano seguinte. Cada vez mais instável, após a morte da mulher, Poe tentou cortejar a poeta Sarah Helen Whitman. No entanto, o seu noivado com ela acabaria por falhar, alegadamente em virtude do comportamento errático e alcoólico de Poe, mas bastante provavelmente também devido à intromissão da mãe de Miss Whiteman. Nesta época, segundo ele mesmo relatou, Poe tentou o suicídio por sobredosagem de láudano, e acabou por regressar a Richmond, onde retomou a relação com uma paixão de infância, Sarah Elmira Royster, então já viúva. Retrato de Virginia Clem, a prima de 13 anos de Poe que se tornaria a esposa do escritor Diferentemente da maioria dos autores de contos de terror, Poe usa uma espécie de terror psicológico em suas obras, seus personagens oscilam entre a lucidez e a loucura, quase sempre cometendo atos infames ou sofrendo de alguma doença. Seus contos são sempre narrados na primeira pessoa. Morte No dia 3 de Outubro de 1849, Poe foi encontrado nas ruas de Baltimore, com roupas que não eram as suas, em estado de delirium tremens, e levado para o Washington College Hospital, onde veio a morrer apenas quatro dias depois. Poe nunca conseguiu estabelecer um discurso suficientemente coerente, de modo a explicar como tinha chegado à situação na qual foi encontrado. As suas últimas palavras teriam sido, de acordo com determinadas fontes, "Lord, please, help my poor soul", em português, "Senhor, por favor, ajude minha pobre alma." Nunca foram apuradas as causas precisas da morte de Poe, sendo bastante comum, apesar de incomprovada, a ideia de a causa do seu estado ter sido embriaguez. Por outro lado, muitas outras teorias têm sido propostas ao longo dos anos, de entre as quais: diabetes, sífilis, raiva, e doenças cerebrais raras. Gêneros As obras mais conhecidas de Poe são Góticas, um gênero que ele seguiu para satisfazer o gosto do público. Seus temas mais recorrentes lidam com questões da morte, incluindo sinais físicos dela, os efeitos da decomposição, interesses por pessoas enterradas vivas, a reanimação dos mortos e o luto. Muitas das suas obras são geralmente consideradas partes do gênero do romantismo sombrio, uma reação literária ao transcendentalismo, do qual Poe fortemente não gostava. Além do horror, Poe também escreveu sátiras, contos de humor e hoaxes. Para efeito cômico, ele usou a ironia e a extravagância do rídiculo, muitas vezes na tentativa de liberar o leitor da conformidade cultural. De fato, "Metzengerstein", a primeira história que Poe publicou, e sua primeira incursão em terror, foi originalmente concebida como uma paródia satirizando o gênero popular. Poe também reinventou a ficção científica, respondendo na sua escrita às tecnologias emergentes como balões de ar quente em "The Balloon-Hoax". Poe escreveu muito de seu trabalho usando temas especificamente oferecidos para os gostos do mercado em massa. Para esse fim, sua ficção incluiu muitas vezes elementos da popular pseudociência, como frenologia e fisiognomia. Teoria literária A escrita de Poe reflete suas teorias literárias, que ele apresentou em sua crítica e também em peças literárias como "The Poetic Principle". Ele não gostava de didaticismo e alegoria, pois acreditava que os significados na literatura deveriam ser uma subcorrente sob a superfície. Trabalhos com significados óbvios, ele escreveu, deixam de ser arte. Acreditava que o trabalho de qualidade deveria ser breve e concentrar-se em um efeito específico e único. Para isso, acreditava que o escritor deveria calcular cuidadosamente todos sentimentos e ideias. Em "The Philosophy of Composition", uma peça na qual Poe descreve seu método de escrita em "The Raven", ele afirma ter seguido estritamente este método. Porém, foi questionado se ele realmente seguiu esse sistema. T. S. Eliot disse: "É difícil para nós lermos esta peça sem pensar se Poe escreveu seu poema com tanto cálculo, ele poderia ter pego um pouco mais de dores sobre isto: o resultado dificilmente tem crédito ao método". O biógrafo Joseph Wood Krutch descreveu a peça como "um exercício um tanto engenhoso na arte de racionalização". Obras * thumb|400px|Poe também é popA Dream (1827) * A Dream Within a Dream (1827) * Dreams (1827) * Tamerlane (1827) * Al Aaraaf (1829) * Alone (1830) * To Helen (1831) * Israfel (1831) * The City in the Sea (1831) * To One in Paradise (1834) * The Conqueror Worm (1837) * The Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym (1838) * Silence (1840) * A Descent Into the Maelstrom (1841) * Tell Tale Heart (1843) * Lenore (1843) * O Gato Preto (1843) * Dreamland (1844) * The Purloined Letter (1844) * The Divine Right of Kings (1845) * The Raven (1845) * The Philosophy of Composition * Ulalume (1847) * Eureka (1848) * Annabel Lee (1849) * The Bells (1849) * Eldorado (1849) * Eulalie (1850) * The Valley Of The Unrest * Bridal Ballad * The Sleeper * The Coliseum * Sonnet:To Zante * To One in Paradise * The Haunted Palace * Romance * FairyLand * Song * To F- * To - * To F-s S.O-d * To The River- * The Lake.To- * The Bells * A Valentine * An Enigma * To -- * To M.L.S.- * To My Mother * For Annie * The pit and the pendulum (1842) * William Wilson (1839) * Berenice (conto) * Morella (conto) * The Oblong Box (conto) * The Man of The Crowd (conto) * The Assignation (conto) * The Oval Portrait (conto) * The King Pest (conto) * The Gold-Bug (conto) * Ms.Found In a Bottle (conto) * The Balloon Hoax (conto) * Metzengerstein * Ligeia (conto) * "Thou Art the Man" (conto) * The Spectacles (conto) * The Premature Burial (conto) * A Tale of the Ragged Mountains (conto) * The Island of the Fay (conto) * The Colloquy of Monos and Una (conto) * The Conversation of Eiros and Charmion (conto) * A Queda da Casa de Husher (conto) (1839) * Os Assassinatos da Rua Morgue (conto) (1841) * A Máscara da Morte Rubra (conto) (1842) * O Mistério de Marie Rogêt (conto) (1842) * O Poder das Palavras (conto) (1845) * O Demônio da Perversidade (conto) (1845) * The System of Doctor Tarr and Professor Fether (conto) (1845) * Os Fatos que Envolveram o Caso Mr.Valdemar (conto) (1845) * A Esfinge (conto) (1846) * The Cask of Amontillado (conto) (1846) * The Domain of Arnheim (conto) (1847) * Mellonta Tauta (conto) (1849) * Hop-Frog ou Os Oito Orangotangos Acorrentados (conto) (1849) * Von Kempelen and His Discovery (conto) (1849) * X-ing a Paragrab (conto) (1849) * A Cabana de Landor (conto) (1849) Categoria:Escritores Categoria:Escritores Norte-americanos Categoria:Horror